


Chameleon

by Tsavorit



Series: Recto Verso [2]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsavorit/pseuds/Tsavorit
Summary: Mereka berdua kontradiktif, tetapi selalu terjebak bersama.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak ada keuntungan materil apa pun dalam penulisan cerita ini.

Jaehwan jarang benar-benar peduli dengan masalah seseorang. Ia mungkin mendengarkan, memberikan nasihat standar dan sudah, begitu saja. Tidak pernah mencari orang-orang yang datang bercerita kepadanya setelah kejadian itu. Karena menurutnya, pada akhirnya keputusan orang itulah yang menentukan langkahnya di kemudian hari.

Namun, Jaehwan tidak pernah berpikir dia akan mampu mengacaukan semuanya. Mungkin dari luar, Jaehwan urakan dan ketidak teraturan adalah hal yang terlintas di kepala orang-orang yang baru mengenalnya. Hanya saja, Jaehwan tipikal orang yang sebenarnya merencanakan semuanya sejak awal. Lalu, semuanya berantakan begitu saja karena dia berada di ekosistem hidupnya.

Ekosistem kenapa bahasanya ekstrim banget ya? Kebanyakan bergaul dengan Donghyun anak Lingkungan ini makanya bahasanya jadi begini.

"Lo mikir apa lagi? Mau zolimi gue?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Jaehwan dan membuatnya mendengus.

"Gue masih punya 2 project, ngapain ngurusin kunyuk kaya lo?"

"Heh, gue masih punya nama ya!"

"Lo, kunyuk." putus Jaehwan cuek. "Kerjain bagian lo cepetan! Sebulan hidup susah sinyal aja masih gak becus kerjain laporan KP."

Setelahnya yang Jaehwan dengar adalah gerutuan dan sesekali umpatan yang ditahan⚊mungkin punya kesadaran diri kalau masih butuh banyak bantuan sampai beberapa jam yang akan datang⚊yang membuatnya kembali menghela napas.

Padahal besok pagi Jaehwan sidang KP jam 7 pagi, tapi malah berada di sini. Di ruang tamu sebuah studio dan bukannya belajar. Jaehwan paling anti kalau sehari sebelum hari penting diganggu dengan alasan apa pun. Lalu dia, cewek yang tiap berdekatan dengannya entah kenapa bisa menyulut emosi Jaehwan karena hal paling sepele, justru membuatnya duduk di sini.

Orang bilang, Jaehwan hanya denial kalau sebenarnya mencintai dia. Sementara logikanya bilang, cewek di depannya ini tidak lebih dari anak kecil yang kebetulan waktu SMP dan SMA pintar, sehingga bisa akselerasi lalu menjadi bego saat kuliah.

Meski kenapa juga cewek hobi berias ini mau-maunya masuk Teknik Geologi⚊yang jelas akan menuntut sering pergi ke lapangan⚊dan bukan pilih jurusan aman yang lain?

 


	2. Dia Bucin Minhyun

"Ih masa lo gak tahu Minhyun di mana? Lo kan lem sama perangko sama dia."

Jaehwan memilih pura-pura tidak mendengarkan dan lanjut jalan ke kantin. Sesekali membalas sapaan adik tingkat karena ia asisten praktikum Geologi Dasar 1 dan 2. Cewek itu masih mengikuti Jaehwan dan dari suara decitan sepatunya, sepertinya tampangnya sudah dapat dipastikan kesal.

"Jae, gue ngomong sama lo!"

"Ya Kyung, pacarnya siapa?! Lo apa gue deh." tadinya ingin Jaehwan sebut sepatah kata umpat, tapi masih ingat kalau ini mahluk masuk kategori cewek.

Spesifiknya, cewek gampang baper dan drama. Ya mohon maaf nih ya, tugas Jaehwan udah segunung sebagai mahasiswa semester 7 dan koreksian identifikasi kristalin 4 tumpukkan masih belum kesentuh. Belum lagi bagian pre test dan post test setiap jam praktikum.

Ini harusnya bagi dua tugasnya sama Minhyun, tapi cowok yang sejak tadi dicariin sama Minkyung juga tidak tahu rimbanya di mana. Tidak ada kabar 3 hari belakangan ini dan semua tugas Minhyun sebagai ketua asisten praktikum jadi dilimpahkan ke Jaehwan.

"Gue gak bakalan recokin lo kalau emang pacaran sama Minhyun, Jahe!"

"Lo daripada ribut jadi bucin, mendingan kasih tahu gue sampe mana simres." dan sudah Jaehwan duga, muka cewek itu bakalan langsung sepet kalau disinggung soal tugas. "Jangan bilang lo bahkan belum nyentuh data yang terakhir gue ajarin?!"

"Tapi gue kan nanya...."

"Apaan lo nanyain manusia yang kerjaan dia aja dihempaskan ke gue?! Kerjain simres sekarang!"

Kesal karena nanyain kabar Minhyun tidak didapatkan dan malah diungkit soal tugas, akhirnya Minkyung nyahut, "Gue gak bawa laptop!"

"Heh kunyuk, tadi lo presentasi Pemetaan Bawah Permukaan itu pake kursi lipet?"

"Gue punya nama!"

"Kerjain sekarang kalau lo masih mau gue panggil nama manusia."

Manusia-manusia yang ada di kantin sudah biasa melihat drama ini. Jaehwan yang receh bakalan aktif galaknya jika dihadapkan sama Minkyung. Sementara Minkyung yang bakalan berakhir mengumpat Jaehwan di depan orangnya sambil membuka laptop untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Jae, lo pepet cewek tuh pakai cara manis kek. Bukan dimarahin," teguran Seongwu yang datang bersama Chungha dan Yongguk. Membuat Jaehwan mendengus.

"Eh kulit kuaci, besok-besok gak usah minta push rank sama gue."

"Anjir, ini sama bener ancamannya kayak kacang atom."

Chungha yang sudah duduk di samping Minkyung hanya bisa memutar mata, lalu melihat aplikasi yang ditampilkan layar laptop cewek itu. "Simres banget nih?"

"Tahu itu si jahanam."

"Jahanam begini aja lo selalu cariin kalau H-1 tugas harus dikumpulin," sahut Jaehwan malas dan membalas chat dari manusia yang dikatainnya tadi lari dari tanggung jawab untuk mengoreksi tugas.

Tidak berapa lama, telpon masuk dan Jaehwan sumpah paling malas ditelpon. Ini kalau tidak penting, benar bakalan Jaehwan langsung putuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Apaan lagi? Akhirnya jadian atau lo dijorokin ke habitat buaya?" ya bodoh dikata jahat, tapi Minhyun bilang malas basa-basi kalau nelpon. "Weh sebabang Minkyung, cepetan ngomong!"

Minkyung dengar namanya disebut⚊yang sudah jadi kode etik yang disepakati dengan alot kalau Jaehwan lagi nelpon Minhyun pasti bilang bilang sebabang Minkyung⚊langsung semangat dan Jaehwan sudah siap sebelah tangannya mukul kalau hapenya direbut.

"Hwan, lo mau oleh-oleh apaan?"

"Hah ada angin apa lo jadi manusia baik hati dan tidak sombong?"

"Nyesel gue buang pulsa nelpon lo, kampret."

"Pala lo pake pulsa. Lo biasa juga bayar tagihan kartu HP tiap bulan."

"Kadang gue tuh nyesel lo yang gue titipin bayarin tagihan-tagihan di apartemen."

Jaehwan hanya mendengus. "Gue kasih ke kunyuk nih kalau lo kaga ngomong guna."

Ada suara protesan Minkyung karena dikatain cecunguk, sementara Seongwu ketawa aja karena main Mobile Legend dan Chungha serta Yongguk selesaikan proposal KP. Sungguh kelakukan Seongwu yang bisa ditunjuk sebagai ketua kelompoknya perlu dipertanyakan.

"Gak usah kasih ke dia!" suara Minhyun agak meninggi membuat Jaehwan mengeryit. Tumben tidak mau berurusan sama Minkyung, jangan bilang..., "gue udah jadian sama dia. Makanya gue telpon lo mau dibeliin apa?"

Jaehwan yang sekarang malah bengong. Seperti otaknya mendadak beku, padahal tadi maksudnya bercanda. Mana sekarang Minkyung malah pasang muka sok diimut-imutin biar dikasih HP sama Jaehwan.

"Hwan? Lo masih hidup kan?" suara Minhyun itu membuat Jaehwan akhirnya menguasai dirinya kembali.

Ya urusannya apa kalau ada yang patah hati?

"Yang bisa dimakan aja deh." lalu Jaehwan cepat-cepat mengoreksi. "Gak, kasih HP ini sekarang sama dia. Lebih becus dia kalo disuruh beliin makanan."

"Heh itu cewek gue!"

"Rinso, gak usah sok posesif lo."

"Gue tutup aja ini telpon gak guna."

"Yaudah sih gue persilahkan kunyuk masuk ke kamar lo ntar."

Minhyun mendesis kesal dan akhirnya setelah suara grasak-grusul tidak berguna, Jaehwan bisa ngobrol sama cewek itu. Ya cuma pesan ala anak rantau, "bawain yang paling banyak ye. Gue kan kuat nyemil."

Lalu, HP Jaehwan direbut sama Minkyung dan Jaehwan sudah malas mau mengambil kembali. Biar sajalah, lagian tadi dengarnya suara Minhyun lagi yang mau nutup telpon. Lalu Jaehwan jalan ke salah satu bagian kantin karena mau pesan indomie goreng⚊yang sialnya dilarang dimiliki di apartemen Minhyun karena MSG katanya tak sehat, kampret emang⚊dan saat balik Minkyung sudah hilang. Tas sama laptopnya masih ada, tapi HP Jaehwan tidak ada di meja.

"Jahe, Minhyun udah ngomong," Yongguk yang manusia paling tidak update dengan keadaan sekitar bisa ngomong begitu, langsung membuat Jaehwan menepuk wajahnya dan lari keluar kantin.

Bukan buat nenangin Minkyung biar tidak berbuat gegabah seperti sinetron, tapi HP Jaehwan ada sama dia! Sial banget, itu kalau sampai rusak bakalan jadi HP ketiga yang berakhir jadi bangkai di tangan Minkyung.

 


	3. Balada Galau Gulandah

Pada akhirnya, Jaehwan yang dibuat repot karena harus membawa tasnya dan juga tas Minkyung pulang. Kalau ada yang perku disyukuri, mereka satu gedung apartemen dan Jaehwan sudah punya kartu ID unit Minkyung.

Percayalah, cewek ini kelewatan bego sampai tiap kartu ID apartemennya dibuatkan yang baru, tidak sampai sebulan bakalan hilang. Jadi pada akhirnya, Jaehwan disuruh pegang satu biar kalau Minkyung hilangin masih bisa masuk rumah.

"Makanya kalo lo mau lari ngabur tuh ingat bawa dompet," teguran Jaehwan itu membuat Minkyung menoleh dan matanya sembab. Dia jongkok di samping pintu unitnya dan ada jejak hitam di wajahnya.

Apa sih namanya? Eye liner apa eye shadow itu? Ah bodoh, kasih tasnya terus balik ke unit Minhyun aja.

"Lo kenapa gak kasih tahu kalau Minhyun deket sama cewek lain?!" Minkyung histeris dan Jaehwan sudah pasrah karena tidak menemukan HP-nya. Untung kontak sudak di back up di google, foto sama dokumen sudah masuk cloud.

Duit beli HP aja sih yang gimana?

"Jahe, jawab gue! Gue kurang apaan dari dia?!" Minkyung menuntut, lalu kepalanya menunduk. Terisak dan Jaehwan masih tetap berdiri, menempelkan kartu ID ke pintu unit Minkyung.

Begitu terbuka, Jaehwan memaksa Minkyung berdiri dan menariknya masuk. Minkyung sekarang memaki-maki Jaehwan karena tidak membantunya dekat dengan Minhyun. Jaehwan masih diam meski sudah mulai main fisik dengan memukul lengannya⚊yang kalau lagi level galau begini biasanya tenaganya Minkyung tidak keluar⚊dan berakhir dia nangis lagi.

"Ja-Jaehwan." cicit Minkyung setelah drama memaki lalu nangis lalu memaki lagi, yang membuat ia menoleh.

"Hmm?"

"Laper."

Jaehwan sudah hafal di luar kepala sebenarnya kalau dipanggil nama lengkap tanpa embel-embel jahanam atau namanya diganti jadi salah satu tumbuhan beruas pasti ada maunya. "Go-food aja elah."

"Gak ada saldo."

"Ya gue mau mesenin gimana? Hapenya entah lo kemanain." Minkyung mengeluarkan dari kantong celananya dan Jaehwan tanpa sadar tepuk tangan. "Hebat biaa kontrol emosi. Abang bangga sama adek."

"Jaehwan!!"

"Ya kan emang lo adek?" Jaehwan ketawa dan membuka aplikasi gojek. "Mau makan apa? Mumpung baru dapat kiriman ini."

"Gaya, ntar palingan disuruh ganti uangnya."

"Sudah gue bilang, emang lo adek gue, hahaha."

Minkyung menendang Jaehwan karena ngeri sendiri dengan tawa cowok itu dan makin menjadilah tawanya. Setelah melihat sekitar, Jaehwan hanya bisa mendengus. "Sumpah ya, nyewa go clean beresin rumah lo gak bakalan bikin lo miskin mendadak deh."

"Bawel lo!"

"Halah bawel begini aja lo masih merengek minta beliin makan sama gue."

Minkyung memaki-maki Jaehwan dengan bahasa sekasar-kasarnya dan cowok itu biasa aja. Sumpah, mendingan dengerin dia ngomong tiada guna sampe kicep sendiri daripada mewek.

"Jahanam, kok lo gak kasih tahu gue eye liner gue luntur?!" teriakan Minkyung dari kamarnya membuat Jaehwan ketawa.

Ya kan Jaehwan tidak tahu namanya apaan? Lagian kapan lagi lihat muka aib cewek yang biasa masuk IG kampus sebagai mahasiswi cantik?

***

Kelompok KP Minhyun baru balik hari Minggu, sementara ini baru hari Sabtu. Jaehwan sudah stres duluan sama tumpukan koreksian pre test dan post test yang beranak pinak. Kalau ada yang perlu disyukuri, untung mahluk sekampret Sanggyun masih mau bantuin. Biasa kan asisten praktikum yang satu ini milih cengin degem potensial dari Kimia atau Lingkungan daripada jadi tukang koreksi.

Meski alasannya, "hehehe biar gue dikasih degem kontak kelompok lo dong."

"Kalau gue jadi Cathy, delete lo sih dari ekosistemnya, kacang atom."

"Anjir, bahasa lo tinggi banget dah kayak Donghyun." protes Sanggyun, lalu membaca salah satu rangkap laporan analisan kristalin. "Eanjir, sejak kapan kuarsa jadi masuk skala sembilan mosh? Mewah bener kaca jendela kita seharga batu safir."

"Namanya siapa? Coret aja dah itu identifikasinya."

Sanggyun tidak menyahut, tapi ada suara pulpen bergesekan dengan kertas. Jaehwan baru mau nanya siapa, tapi kata Sanggyun, "gajadi deh gue kenalan sama degem ini. Sorry aja nih ya, gue kaga mau cewek gue bego."

"Permisi mas, coba deh ngaca pake punya Minkyung tuh. Kayaknya butuh kaca buat mengingat lo dulu bahkan ngategorikan berlian skala dua belas."

"Hah? Ada skala mosh sampe dua belas?" Sanggyun sok-sokan pasang muka heran.

"Ada, lo yang ngarang," Jaehwan melirik Sanggyun malas, "ngotot pula sama Bang Jisung. Pantas lo dikasih nilai C."

"Astaga, itu si kampret kesel bener gegara gue jalan sama ceweknya doang."

Jaehwan tidak bisa menahan diri ubtuk tidak memutar matanya. "Gue tuh kadang heran, lo pake jalan apa sih pas daftar kuliah?"

Sanggyun cengegesan, lalu baru sadar kalau meja di depan Jaehwan memang benar-benar ada kaca punya Minkyung. "Eh, ngapain barang nyonya ada di sini?"

"Gue suruh tadi kerjain simres sebelum dia masuk kelas."

"Anjir simres masih bulan depan Jae!"

"Bulan depan tim gue udah di mana, kacang atom?!"

Sanggyun cuma bisa ketawa doang, lalu nyahut, "tapi sumpah loh, gue tuh heran. Lo kenapa sih kalo sama Minkyung doang ngegas kalo diajak ngomong? Giliran mahluk semodelan Chanmi aja lo kuat aja kalem."

"Dosa apa dah si Chanmi kena hate mulu sama kalian semua?"

"Anjir Jae, lo sukanya cewek yang lebih tua?" Sanggyun malah over dramatis menanggapi omongan Jaehwan. "Jangan bilang lo malah mau jadi brondi tante-tante."

Jaehwan merasa ngomong sama Sanggyun bakalan berakhir makin dibelokkan, jadi memilih diam. Baru 30 menit kemudian semua koreksiannya kelar dan saat keluar, Minkyung di luar dengan muka betenya. Duduk bersila di lantai dan jaket Jaehwan yang tadi dipinjamnya dijadikan alas duduk.

Mau Jaehwan maki karena itu jaket baru dicuci, tapi Sanggyun keburu menyapa, "loh nyonya emangnya level duduk di lantai?"

"Diem lo kacang atom."

"Galak bener yang ngulang Penfor satu, hahahaha."

Minkyung baru mau melemparkan benda yang didekatnya⚊yang berarti laptop yang dipangkunya⚊dan langsung ditegur sama Jaehwan, "lo lempar laptop, gak akan gue temenin lo benerin biar merengek kayak gimana."

"Ya serah gue lah!"

"Iya tahu lo dari keluarga duit kaga ada seri, tapi lo kalo kenapa-kenapa ganggunya ke siapa kalau gak gue?!"

Sanggyun yang merasa jadi bahan pertengkaran, langsung pamit, "gaes gue pulang ye. Jangan tabok-tabokan di sini, di kamar aja gapapa."

"Kyung, lempar aja deh laptop lo. Ntar gue temenin cari yang baru." Jaehwan menyesal tadi melarang Minkyung emosinya tidak mengambil alih dan bersikap impulsif. 


End file.
